Forever Soul Mates
by tibetan mastiff
Summary: In a past life, during the 1700's, Prue and Piper were cousins. It wasn't uncommon for cousins in a high class family to get married. But now, in 1989 and as sisters, how will they come to love each other again now that they have had to suppress there feelings all there life? With so much discrimination in the world, and not just about two woman in love, but also a forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday evening and the girls were really just waking up. Everyone except for Phoebe, She is at her friends "study group". Prue and Piper both knew that there was any studying going on. Every time Jen was sleeping over at the Halliwells' house, they would stay up late into the night. They were chatting, watching TV and generally just goofing off and having fun, until Prue's and Piper's grams came up and sent the three girls to sleep. Even after the lights were out, they would continue to chat in the darkness until sleep caught up with them.

This weekend however, the Halliwell's grandmother is away for there aunts wedding and wouldn't return until Monday morning.

So on Friday afternoon Jen came to their house with a small travel bag and the three girls said their goodbyes when the sister's grams was leaving. They spent the rest of the evening watching TV while eating snacks and chatting about movies, fashion and boys late into the night.

-

On Saturday Piper Halliwell woke up in the early afternoon. Getting hungry, Piper and the other girls checked the fridge. They found that grams was nice enough to have prepared lunch for them. With grams gone, they enjoyed eating it in the living room, while watching TV, sprawled on the sofas and carpet. They liked having the house for themselves, not having to listen to their parents' or grams nagging. After a few hours of slacking off, Piper was starting to get bored and wanted the girls to get off their asses.

Sitting on the carpet in front of the TV, Piper looked over her right shoulder and said to Jen with a twinkle in her eye "We should go to the mall and check out some cute boys" completely ignoring Prue slumped in the big couch behind Piper.

"You are too young to check out boys, Piper" Prue said, vacantly looking at the TV

"I am old enough." Piper turned around, barking at Prue over her left shoulder "You always act like I am still a child!"

Prue looked at Piper "Of course, because you are! Just look at yourself!" then looked at the TV again "besides, I think I have had it with boys for now, thanks."

Their blue and green eyes met as Piper glared furiously at Prue. She was a late bloomer and even though Prue was the same just a few years ago, she kept pestering her about it. She wanted Prue to regret her attack "Just because you cannot get a guy, doesn't mean none of us can!"

Prue stared at Piper again, growing red in the face and Piper knew she hit the spot. For a moment, she thought her sister was going to explode. Prue opened her mouth and took a breath, but after a second, she just closed it and looked away.

Piper immediately felt a sting of regret. Prue fell in love with a guy in her class over a year ago. Two months ago, she finally decided to ask him out and they began dating. Prue was glowing with happiness, endlessly talking about him, obsessing about the smallest details. But two weeks later, he dumped her for a classmate. Prue had been devastated, only finding comfort in dissing boys with Jen and Piper. She did not say anything, but Piper could see now she was still hurting underneath.

-

Jennifer also knew the pain of being abandoned. Seeing Prue hurting, she remembered her first boyfriend. She lost her virginity to him and thought they had a special connection since then. A year later he went to college in another city. They wrote each other long emails, but she felt him slipping away from her. Before the first semester ended, his replies were cold and distant. She wanted to meet him again, but he always found excuses, until he finally admitted to dating another girl.

For a few moments, everyone was silent, trying not to look at each other. A mix of anger, guilt and frustration was in the air.

Jen stepped in, trying to calm the situation "Hey, we promised your grams not to bring any boys while your grams is away, remember?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded sheepishly. Prue wasn't reacting at all.

"Wait, I know." Jen said "Prue, I brought those DVDs we talked about."

Prue looked at Jen, her face expressionless.

"Yeah, I've got them in my bag" then realizing what she was saying "Although, they are really adult videos, you know?" Jen continued, shifting eyes from Prue to Piper and back. She trusted Prue, but Piper's loose lips might rat them out. Slightly embarrassed, both girls looked at Piper, who was looking at them until she got it too.

"Yeah, let's watch that!" Piper said enthusiastically "I wanna see that! Come on guys!"

"Well I guess it's OK, then" said Jen "Is it Prue?"

"But promise not to tell anyone OK?" Prue said to Piper in a strict tone

"I promise!" Piper replied, only slightly annoyed

Jen went over to her bag in the corner and took out a bunch of DVDs. Piper jumped to her immediately and took them, looking them over.

"Oh" she said "looks like they are all just lesbian sex."

"Yeah" Jen nodded, flushing again "They're my brother's, I just took them from his secret stash. I guess he's into that stuff, cause that's all he's got."

"Eww, that is so gross" Piper exclaimed, showing the other two girls the back of a DVD cover on which a girl was kissing another girl on her pussy. Jen smiled nervously and Prue just shrugged. More than actually thinking about the sex act, Piper obviously just wanted to agree with the older girls about something regarding sex, but after seeing their reactions she probably just felt more childish.

"I guess we'll have to watch this then" she resigned and took out the one with the prettiest cover. "Can we watch this one?" she said as she handed Jen the DVD "I'll go make some popcorn."

Jen took the DVD from Piper and put it into the player. After a minute of browsing the menu, she selected to watch it from the beginning. In the meantime Piper finished the popcorn and brought three bowls, one for each girl.

"You want a drink?" Piper asked Jen. Jen looked Piper in the eyes, 'Are we going to get drunk?', she wondered

"We've got apple juice." Piper added

"Sounds great, thanks Piper" Jen replied with a relief and Piper smiled.

A minute later she returned with a tray, a carton of juice and three glasses. She put it down on the coffee table in the middle of the room and poured the juice. The last glass was only two thirds full as the carton went empty. She gave one of the full glasses to Jen, who was sitting on an armchair to the right of the big sofa.

"Thank you" Jen said when she took the glass.

Jen watched Piper as she took the other two and went to the big sofa where Prue was sitting. After a moment's thought she handed Prue the full glass and kept the other one for herself. Prue saw it, but reached for the emptier one "Thanks." she said and took the glass.

Piper chose to lie down on her usual spot on the carpet next to the table, in front of the big sofa.

At first, everyone was a bit nervous about watching an adult movie together. After a few minutes however, they saw it was just soft porn and not a very good one. Scenes of girls kissing, touching, and trying to make it look like they were having sex, without actually doing it. It also made the movie less serious and more fun. The girls would remark on the action and soon everyone was having a good time, laughing at every scene. They spent the rest of the movie saying things like "that one must spend a lot on conditioner!" or "look at that silicone valley!" And every time a poorly acted orgasm was shown, the girls shouted in unison "fake!" and laughed loudly.

The next movie was even more amateurish, with shoddy image quality and fake performances, so the girls entertained themselves by turning the volume down and imitating the actresses' voices.

The movie showed a girl ringing on the door and a woman opening and Piper started in a tiny voice "Hi miss, I was gonna sell cookies but I guess lost them on the way here!"

The other woman lead the girl into the bedroom and started to undress her. Prue chimed in with a deep husky voice "Let's see now, maybe some of them fell into your cleavage."

Jen also wanted to take part "Hey I'll be the camera man" and added in a deep voice "Good thing this is a one hand camera, just ignore me girls, fap fap fap."

And when the girls on TV continued undressing, Piper said "Miss, did you find my cookies yet?"

"No not yet, I will have to look in your pants next" Prue replied and reached down under Piper's hoodie and tickled her sides.

"Eeeek!" Piper shrieked as both of them laughed, wrestled playfully and threw popcorn at each other.

After a minute of rolling around both were too tired to go on, red in their faces and breathing deeply, clothes slightly off and popcorn all over the place. Prue stood up and returned to her couch and Piper just turned around to continue watching the movie. Jen smiled, seeing the girls were best buddies again.

-

After the second movie, the girls opted for a bathroom break. Prue used the toilet and washed her face with great relief. The fight with her sister made her sweat more than she wanted to admit. When she returned, she saw their fight left the popcorn bowls empty.

"I am gonna make some more popcorn" she said on her way out "Jen, could you start the next movie?"

"I'll put on the next movie" Jen said and went to the player

When Prue returned with the popcorn, she found Piper sitting on the big sofa, her legs drawn under her body. She was reading a magazine lying on her legs. Prue noticed how cute her little sister looked just then. A blanket wrapped around her whole body except her head and her long brown hair still cutely tousled from their fight. Looking at her, Prue could not help but smile.

When Piper looked up and noticed Prue's smile, she asked "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just thought how cute you looked right now" she replied

Piper blushed a little, looked away and smiled as well "Well, I was a bit cold down on the floor. Freezing, actually."

"Of course you were cold, walking around in those little shorts of yours the whole day" Prue replied in a motherly tone while Piper grinned.

Prue carefully put down two of the bowls on the table and went to give Jen her popcorn. Then she went to the door to adjust the thermostat "It'll take a bit for the room to heat up" she added. Then with a softer tone, she said to Piper "I hope you have room for me too, it's really chilly in here" she said while taking the two bowls from the table. Prue was wearing just a thin t-shirt and sweatpants. Until now, she did not even realize how cold her arms felt. It was already dark outside. She looked at the clock next to the TV and saw that it was almost half past eight.

When she took the two bowls and went to sit on the sofa, she saw Piper was still wrapped in the blanket but now stretching her body across the sofa to take up as much space as possible "No room!" she grinned. Prue knew Piper just wanted to play, like she always did when in a good mood.

She put the two popcorn bowls down on the carpet, took a bit of popcorn and brought her arm up as if to throw it "Looks like I'll have to shoot my way through!"

Piper just smiled, closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, tongue outstretched. Prue leaned over and carefully put a single popcorn puff on Piper's tongue. When Piper felt it, she withdrew her tongue and enjoyed the tasty treat "Mmmm! OK!" then she sat up, looked at Prue and opened the left side of the blanket invitingly.

Prue picked up the popcorn, put one bowl on each side of the sofa and happily snuggled next to Piper, with her legs up on the sofa, her whole body wrapped in the blanket, just like Piper.

As she enjoyed the body heat under the blanket, she remembered her friend. She looked right, over Piper's head and asked "Jen, you cold too?"

"Nah, I'll just put on my sweater and I am good" Jen replied and went to her bag to take it out

After everyone settled down and started nibbling on the popcorn again, they started the movie. Again they tried to make fun of the movie at every possibility, but after a few minutes they saw this movie was different. The image quality was better and the girls in it were pretty and looked natural. They had nice hair and normal breasts, used very little make up and were not totally shaved everywhere. And they looked so young they might have been their classmates. But most importantly, they really were having sex. They took their time with the lovemaking and the camera did not go out of its way to hide the naughty parts like in the other movies. They could clearly see the girls' fingers, tongues and toys caressing and entering their most private areas, soon glistening with natural wetness. The girls in this movie were obviously enjoying it.

"...so I guess this isn't 'soft porn' anymore is it?" Piper asked Prue with a devious smile

"I guess so" Prue looked back and smiled uncomfortably

"Oh sorry, I did not know, I'll change it" Jen said and started getting up

"No, it's OK, we can handle it" Piper looked at Prue "Right?"

"Right. I guess. Yeah, I mean sure, it's OK." Prue responded looking at Piper and Jen went back to her seat saying "OK"

"It's not like it will make us lesbian." Piper said and bumped Prue shoulder to shoulder still looking at her, but then, less sure of herself added "Right?"

"No of course not" Prue replied and patted Piper on the head with her left hand, then returned it under the blanket "You are either born lesbian or not, a movie cannot change that."

They continued watching the movie, more silently than before, forgetting about the popcorn. It was Jen who broke the silence after a girl had a particularly strong orgasm.

"Wow, that must have felt really good" she said looking at the TV. It sounded like she said it more to herself than to them, but the other girls could not help but nod in agreement.

-

The girls watched the movie silently, the only sounds were the lovemaking sounds and moaning coming from the TV. Somehow Piper began to feel excited from the movie. 'I am not attracted to these girls' she thought 'why would I get excited about this?' But the more she thought about the pleasures the girls on screen were enjoying, the more she was aroused. Gradually her mouth went dry, she began to sweat and itch in her special places. She felt the need to touch herself, she wanted the nice feelings to grow.

'She might not even notice' she thought 'No, I cannot possibly do that next to Prue. Anyone but her.'

She turned her head towards Prue, carefully looking at her face. 'She's so cute' she thought, watching her sister bite her lower lip. Without even realizing it, she started moving her hands from her thighs towards her shorts. But Prue's body was closer than she thought and Piper's left elbow hit the soft fullness of her sister's right breast. Piper froze and she felt they both stopped breathing in that moment. Prue wasn't wearing a bra, the soft fabric of her shirt was all that was between her breast and Piper's hoodie so Prue must have felt it. Then Prue looked down at her breast, then up into Piper's eyes, just inches between their faces. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something. Instead she jerked herself away from Piper, spilling the rest of both girls' popcorn all over the place. They looked at each other, both breathing deeply and starting to flush. Piper was so embarrassed she wanted to die.

Hearing the commotion, Jen looked away from the TV too and watched the girls silently.

"W-what?" Prue stammered

"S-sorry" was all the startled Piper could say, looking into Prue's eyes "I did not mean to..." she felt tears starting to form in her eyes

Prue looked surprised too, though not as much as Piper felt "No, I am sorry" she said and quickly stood up "I spilled all the popcorn"

She started to collect the popcorn spilled around the sofa and put it back into the bowls. After a moment of watching, Piper shook her head and got up too. She started to help her sister, feeling it would not be fair to let her do all the work "Wait I'll help you. It was my fault."

"No, it was not" Prue said, crawling on the floor and collecting the popcorn "It...I..." she started, but then returned to the work.

Jen stopped the movie and helped the girls silently collect the rest of the popcorn and carry it to the kitchen.

-

Prue was so startled and ashamed, she wanted to run away, hide somewhere and never come out again. Her sister caught her touching herself to that damn movie! 'What was I thinking?' she scolded herself 'Of course she would notice!'. When she returned to the living room, she sat back into the sofa and looked at the ground, too ashamed to look up when the other girls entered the room again.

Her sister sat back next to her on the sofa. Prue felt her inquiring and confused look on her face and could not help and grow red in her face again. The shock and frustration were starting to make her angry again. She threw a few quick angry looks toward Piper, hoping she would just leave her alone. 'She would not understand.' she thought. Piper was still looking at her curiously, but slowly she was also starting to frown.

-

Jen felt the tension in the air and worried the girls might end up fighting again. She had to step up again.

She stood in front of the sofa the girls were sitting on and said with a smile "Whew, that last movie was a bit too much don't you think?" she started and the sisters looked at her silently "I mean, I was starting to feel a little too excited watching that. A little more and I would have to run off to the bathroom to do you-know-what." she said with a smirk. She hoped the girls would take it as a joke, although it wasn't far from the truth. Just before the girls spilled the popcorn she was getting excited too and it would not be long before she would start squirming in her sofa as well.

She did not really get any reactions from the girls. They just sat there, silently, flushed faces and breathing deeply. Piper was still mostly looking at Prue, who was staring at the floor. Jen thought, that maybe a little honesty would do the sisters good. 'If they don't trust each other, whom can they?' She thought. She wanted to encourage the girls to talk more about what was troubling them. She approached the sofa and sat on the carpet in front of it.

"Hey guys, cheer up." she said and they looked at her "There's nothing wrong in getting excited from such a movie, or wanting to do something about it. It's normal. There's no need to be like this." she said looking at the girls as both of the sisters looked back at her with nondescript expressions.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE: I WILL BE WRTING THERE PAST LIFE IN PIPER AND PRUE'S DREAMS. SO PIPER AND PRUE WILL BE GETTING THERE PAST LIFE'S MEMORIES. THERE PAST LIFE TAKES PLACE DURING THE VICTORIAN ERA. THIS NOTE IS TO HELP WITH KEEPING THE CHARACTORS AND TERMS STRAIGHT.**

**NAMES AND TERMS FROM PIPER AND PRUE'S PAST LIFE. CHARACTERS ARE SHOWN FROM PRUE'S P.O.V. SO WHEN I SAY 'MOTHER' I'M TALKING ABOUT PRUE'S(VICTORIA'S) MOTHER.**

**Amelia Marie Halliwell- Mother-Queen**

**Victoria Anna lee Halliwell-Prue-Princess**

**Ella Leeann Halliwell-Piper-Cousin**

**Claire Novella Halliwell-Aunt**

**Edmund P. Blackwood-Dad-King**

**Maxwell P. Blackwood-Uncle**

**Silas Blair-The Groom**

**Jane Ayre-The Lady's Maid**

**Garrett Burns-The Butler**

**Sarah Clark-The Kitchen Maid**

**Nora Scott-The Cook**

**Ruth Porter-Laundry Maid**

**Rebecca Alcorn-The Housekeeper**

**Rachel Maddern-The Parlour Maid**

**The Kitchen Maid:**Assists in kitchen work

**The Groom:** Keeps the horses in condition

**Laundry Maid:** In charge of washing and getting-up the family linen.

**The Housekeeper:** Always referred to as "Mrs." By the other servants whether she is married or not. The Housekeeper is in second of command of the household and was the immediate representative of her mistress. She takes care of accounting, billing, and expenses. She directed the female staff. She made sure all duties were completed and done well. She also kept inventory.

**The Parlour Maid: ** Rises at 6AM to begin her duties such as sweeping and dusting, lighting the fires, clean the lamps and polish the candlesticks, carry up the cans of hot water to the bedrooms, make the other servants beds, and shake the curtains. Would have to answer the bell at all times.

**Barkers:**Guns. Pistols

**Blow:** Inform.

**Blower:** Informer.

**Blue Bottle:** A policeman

**Broads:** Playing cards. Ex. "Spreading the broads" = playing a game of cards)

**Buor:** A woman

**Cant of togs:** A gift of clothing.

**Chavy:** Child

**Chink:** Money

**Chiv, shiv:** Knife, razor or sharpened stick

**Cove:****A man**

**Do Down:** To beat someone badly, punishing them with your fists.

**Flam:** A lie

**Knapped:** Pregnant

**Mandrake:** a Homosexual

**Peter:** A box, trunk or safe.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know" Jen said looking into Prue's blue eyes "I really meant what I said before, that I was excited from that movie. Why not try being a little honest with yourself?"

Prue was fighting her inner self on what to do. Admitting such a shameful thing in front of Piper?

"Yeah" she finally resigned and replied after a moment of silence "me too." She said looking at Jen as Piper was confusedly looking from Prue to Jen and back. "I mean" Prue said and took a deep breath to get courage, then looking at Piper "I was getting really excited and wanted to feel as good as the girls on TV. I couldn't resist so I started touching myself right here on the couch. I'm sorry Piper." she said, her anger slowly being replaced by deep regret.

"Oh" was all Piper was able to respond. Prue, still guilty about what happened, continued "I know I shouldn't be doing such things right next to you. I understand if you hate me for it" she said as she sadly looked away again.

"No, wait Prue." Piper stopped her, blinking quickly "Please, I should be apologizing to you." She said as Prue looked into her eyes "I felt excited too and I went about to touch myself when I bumped into you. I'm always so clumsy and I ruin everything and my hand hit you when, when you just wanted to be left alone." Piper said. She started to sob. Prue realized the tense situation must have overwhelmed her sensitive sister.

"I'm sorry, Prue, I'm good for nothing, just your stupid little sister always ruining everything. I think you should really hate me now."

Prue looked briefly at Jen, surprised by her sister's sincerity, not knowing what to do. Jen raised her eyebrows looking into Prue's eyes and gestured with her head towards Piper. Prue understood, and slid closer to Piper, and touched her shoulder "Come on, now. Look at me Piper." When Piper looked up, eyes red from the crying, Prue smiled, with tears forming in her eyes too. She held Piper's face in her hands and continued "You're not good for nothing, you're my wonderful little sister, I could never hate you. I love you, you know that. Come here." She opened her arms and Piper fell into them as they embraced. "I will always love you Piper, no matter what."

Piper held her close, still sobbing occasionally. "You really mean that?" she said in a tiny voice. Prue looked deep into Piper's eyes again. "Really." she replied.

Piper could not contain her emotions anymore. She burst into happy laughter mixed with sobbing as she recognized the quote from her favorite movie and hugged Prue tightly again "Thank you sis, I love you too." After a few moments she added "I didn't mean those things I said earlier about you and getting guys."

"I know" Prue said soothingly as she held Piper's head. "Don't worry about it."

Piper was more happy in her sister's arms than she ever thought possible. Prue forgave her and didn't hate her. She realized how much her sister really meant to her "You're really the most beautiful girl in the world" Piper said, still hugging her sister. Her sobs slowed down and she felt content again. With her eyes closed and her head on her sisters' shoulder, she just enjoyed big sisters warmth and closeness. "No one deserves you."

"So, you're saying I should stay lonely forever?" Prue asked and Piper jerked back, looking scared at Prue's face, afraid she would be misunderstood. "No, not at all!" she started quickly but as soon as she saw Prue's smile, she knew it was just a joke. She slowly hugged her sister again, laying her head on her shoulder again and said "I don't want you to feel lonely. If you ever feel lonely, please tell me, OK? I promise I will come and cheer you up. And we'll tickle each other and I'll give you my magazines and I'll give you my make up. Just please don't be lonely again."

"And if you ever feel lonely, I promise I will do the same for you." Prue replied

When Jen saw the tender moments between the sisters, she felt her eyes sting as well. She was touched by their sincere feelings. These girls would be there for each other, during bad and good times. They would cheer each other up, care for each other and protect each other whenever necessary. She was a little jealous, never experiencing such a friendship.

After a few minutes of silence, Jen could see Piper's rhythmic breathing, but she couldn't see her face, since she was still laying on Prue's right shoulder, opposite from Jen. Prue opened her eyes, gently stroked her sister's back and asked quietly "Piper, you sleepy?"

"A little." a tiny voice from Piper replied.

"Wanna go to bed?" Prue asked

Piper hummed a negative and held Prue closer "Just a little longer." She answered and Prue closed her eyes again. After a few more minutes, just when Jen thought about what she would do, should these two really fall asleep on the couch, Piper picked up her head and the girls slowly ended their embrace. Prue smiled at Piper's sleepy face, who smiled back at her. Both of their eyes still looked a bit puffy from crying, especially Piper's sleepy eyes. Then they slowly looked at Jen, who smiled as warmly and happily as she could.

She noticed they were still holding hands. Sitting there, happily smiling and gently holding hands, these two girls looked more like lovers than sisters, she thought. She could almost imagine them kissing lovingly, like the girls on the TV a while back. When she realized what she was thinking while they were still looking at her, she jerked awake and shyly averted their inquiring looks.

"What is it?" Piper asked curiously and looked at Prue for an answer, who was just as perplexed

"Um, no nothing" Jen replied shyly. She couldn't possibly tell them what she was thinking about. But the girls were curious now and she couldn't stay silent either.

"Come on, you can tell us anything, remember? It was you who said we should be honest with each other?" Prue said and Jen saw she was just as curious as Piper

"No, if I told you, you would surely hate me" Jen replied and averted her eyes again

Prue reluctantly let go of her sister's hands. She got off the couch and crouched next to Jen. She took Jen's hand and said "You're my best friend. I know it was nothing bad. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't hate you."

Jen looked deep into Prue's sincere eyes and started "I thought" she glanced briefly at Piper, then back at Prue, then she looked away again "I thought just now you looked more like two lovers. Sort of like those kissing girls in that movie."

When Prue realized what Jen was saying, her heart skipped a beat. She desperately wanted to look at Piper, but was too scared to do it.

"No I don't mean it in a bad way!" Jen looked at her desperately "I was really happy for you in that moment. I just couldn't help but notice how it looked similar to the movie. With your hands touching and both of you smiling at each other and everything. I know it's terrible of me to think that way, I just couldn't help it, sorry." She said still looking at Prue.

They shared a silent look. Then both of them jumped a bit when Piper burst into laughing on the sofa behind Prue's back.

"Ooh, my dearest Prue" Piper said in a deep theatrical voice between laughs as she got off the couch and tackled Prue from behind "Ohh, kiss me, my lover" she said and made exaggerated kissing sounds while embracing Prue's shoulders from behind and moving her mouth as if she was kissing her neck.

Prue's shyness fell off quick as she got into Piper's game. She looked around at Piper with a mischievous grin. Piper backed off a bit as Prue said "Who are you calling lover, my dear? Just wait 'til I get my hands on you, see what you'll say then" and she started chasing her, hands raised in a menacing manner. Piper shrieked as Prue caught up with her and started tickling, causing Piper to laugh out repeatedly and plead her to stop. Seeing Prue would not let her go so easily, she went into counterattack, tickling Prue all over her body as well.

It was then when the girls noticed the sound of Jen's ring tone coming from her bag.

"Crap, I left my cell in the bag" Jen said as she stood up and went over to her bag. She took the phone out and said "It's mom, I wonder what she wants now."

Prue got off Piper, and they both sat next to each other on the sofa, looking at Jen.

"Yeah hi mom. Yeah, we're at their house, what's up?" gradually Jen's voice got slower "Aha. Yeah. Yeah I know, he'll be back in a week. Can't you have Miss. Annie look after her? I see. Yeah. Hmm, OK. I'll wait for you here then. It's OK, don't worry about it mom. OK, see you."

Jen looked at the girls who were still sitting silently and watching her.

She explained what was happening "Mom is on call today and they just called her from her office, said it was urgent and she had to go. But someone has to look after grandma while she's away, and neither dad nor my brother is there. Not even our neighbor. So it's up to me now. She told me to pack up and be ready; she'll come by and pick me up in ten minutes."

"You're going?" Prue asked

"I know, sorry, I wish I could stay."

"No, it's not your fault" Prue replied

"When can you come back?" Piper asked

"Tomorrow, probably. I can ask mom to take me here again, but I don't know how long she has to stay." Jen replied

Piper picked up the DVDs and gave them to Jen while she packed her stuff up. She was barely finished when they heard Jen's mom honking from the street.

"Got to go" Jen said and looked at Prue "Hey, listen guys, just forget what I said before, about the two of you, OK?"

"Yeah" Prue said, looking uneasy again.

She looked at Piper who frowned too "It's OK Jen. Don't worry about it." She said finally

the sisters escorted Jen to the front door.

"Just don't fight again, OK?" Jen said smilingly, then turned around and walked to the car

Jen's mom was standing next to the car, engine running "Hi girls, sorry to ruin your sleepover." She shouted "I'll bring her back tomorrow."

"OK" the sisters shouted in unison after everyone said bye, Jen and her mom got into the car. The car made a U turn and left the way it came from.

Piper was walking back to the living room, right behind her sister.

"So what now?" she asked. Alone with her sister, she felt somehow uneasy now.

Prue looked at the clock in the hallway. Piper looked too and saw it was after ten o'clock.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna take a shower." She said and went to her room for her pajamas.

Piper heard her go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. She took a bag of crisps from the kitchen and sat down in front of the TV again, browsing the channels.

When Prue returned, she was in her blue pajamas and with her came a fresh smell of shampoo. Piper wanted to smell as nice as Prue did "I'll take a shower too"

She was also feeling a little dirty from watching the movie and hoped the shower would take her mind off these things.

The shower was refreshing, but it didn't really help calm her down. She stepped out of the shower and drying up, she studied her body in the mirror critically. She was always small framed. Only in the last years her hips were getting wider, her tummy flatter and her breasts bigger. But sis was much more of a woman than her, getting many looks from the boys and Piper was a little envious of that. 'Maybe someday I'll have such a nice body too' she thought as she put on her orange pajamas, finishing with a pair of white fluffy slippers. When she returned to the living room, she found Prue asleep. She was laying on the sofa, covered with the blanket. Piper turned the TV volume down. She looked at Prue for a minute, just watching her sister's peaceful expression and soft breathing. Somehow, she just wanted to snuggle up next to her, enjoy the closeness again, if only for a while. She bit her lower lip as she thought about it, but then shook her head. There wasn't really enough space on the sofa and she didn't want to wake her sister up. She was on good terms with her now and didn't want to ruin that again. With a sigh she went to the kitchen to prepare some late dinner.

Ten minutes later a sleepy eyed Prue came to the kitchen.

"Hey sis" she said and yawned. Seeing it, Piper had to yawn too. Prue rubbed her eyes and continued "what's up?"

"Just making some salad" Piper answered "I thought maybe something healthy wouldn't hurt for a change."

"I think so too" Prue agreed and cleared her throat as she went to get a sip of water

"Also there's some of that beef steak left, maybe a bit of cheese.." Piper continued

"Mmm, sounds very tasty, I'll warm up the steak and get the cheese" Prue replied when she finished drinking. She turned to the fridge, then looked back at Piper "You know sis, you've got a great sense for these things. I think your future husband will be a very lucky man." she said, throwing Piper a gentle smile.

Piper looked in Prue's eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Feeling she is about to blush, she looked down at the salad again "No, I don't think.. thank you."

They made two servings and together with a glass of juice each took the food to the living room.

"Can we ..share the blanket again?" Piper asked cautiously. The room was already warm and she was not cold anymore, she just wanted to be closer to Prue.

"Sure, anytime." Prue said and Piper smiled as she felt a jolt of happiness.

They moved the table closer to the sofa, put their glasses on it and sat down with the plates in their hands. The dinner was great and Prue couldn't stop moaning how great it tasted. Piper couldn't stop laughing. Being praised by Prue filled her with happiness.

When they finished eating, Piper got up saying "I'll clean this up"

Prue wondered why Piper was so active tonight, she wasn't usually the first one to volunteer for chores. 'Is she trying to avoid me?' she thought.

"Wait, you prepared it, I should do the cleaning" Prue started saying, as she got up.

Piper was faster. "No chance" she said, picking up their plates and standing up. But her legs were still wrapped in the blanket on the floor. Prue could barely lift her arms towards Piper before she fell forward with a thump and ringing of broken porcelain. Piper's fall pulled the blanket and Prue fell next to her, her legs wrapped up as well. Luckily they just missed the table next to them.

Prue shook herself and knelt next to her sister "Piper!"

She couldn't see her face, because it was turned the other way and covered with her hair "Are you OK?"

"Yeah .." Piper moaned from the ground, arms spread apart

Prue insisted "Can you move?"

"Yeah I think so" Piper mumbled as she rose up and sat down on the carpet.

"You hurt anywhere?" Prue repeated with a shaky voice, the thought of something happening to Piper almost made her panic

"No, I'm okay." she said as she checked herself and Prue finally relaxed "But I broke a plate, grams is gonna kill me."

Prue smiled, her worries finally disappearing. "And you?" Piper asked as she touched Prue's left shoulder

The pain from the shoulder made Prue grimace slightly "Ow".

Piper was startled by the pain in her sister's face. She jerked her hand back immediately "Sorry! Oh no! What happened?" She said in a scared tone with her hands in the air, wanting to hold and comfort her sister, but being afraid of hurting her again. Her eyes were starting to burn again as she watched Prue pull the collar of the blue top over her shoulder to look at it. "I must have hit the table."

"I'm so sorry, I ruined everything again" Piper started sobbing. The shock from the fall and now seeing Prue hurting because of her was more than she could bear "Please forgive me sis, I didn't want to hurt you!" she pleaded

"No Piper, it was just an accident." She said in a soothing voice "Don't cry, OK? I'm not even hurt."

"Really?" Piper asked through tears

"Yeah, there's nothing there" Prue said, smiling as she showed Piper her shoulder and moved her arm around "See?" She said still smiling

Piper nodded in agreement, smiling through tears "And it doesn't hurt?"

"No, not really, it's already getting better." Prue replied, pulled her top back up and sat down next to Piper. She took hold of Piper's hands, trying to calm her down "It's nothing really."

She looked into Piper's eyes and smiled "You know, you always bumped into something when you were little. Like when you were just a few years old and we were playing in my bed and you fell off it when I wasn't paying attention. I was so scared when you started crying, but grams said not to worry. But I always felt guilty about it."

She continued "Or a few years later, when we were on the playground in the park"

Piper nodded, picking one hand up and trying to wipe her tears "When I fell off that slide, I think you were crying more than me."

"Yeah" Prue nodded and remembering the time, tears started forming in her eyes as well "I was so scared you were hurt. I couldn't stop crying even after grams came to look after us."

"You were always so nice and caring towards me, unlike little Phoebe." Piper said and smiled, looking down at her sister's hands. Then with a jagged deep breath her smile faded and a tormented expression took its place. She didn't deserve such a good sister.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked with a concerned look at Piper.

Piper looked briefly into her sister's concerned eyes, then looked away. She took her hand away from Prue's and turned away from her "I'm sorry Prue.."

"Why? Please Piper, tell me what's wrong." Prue pleaded

"I just.." Piper said slowly, her back towards Prue. Face turned down, the emotions overwhelmed her and she started crying silently again.

"Piper please..you can tell me anything." Prue begged

Piper continued between silent sobs "Prue, every time I think of you, every time I hear you say my name, I am so happy. And at the same time it hurts so bad. I just can't take it anymore." And after a few seconds she added "Because, what Jen said was true, about me, I really love you, in that way."

"But I thought when she said that, and you laughed" Prue started

Piper shook her head "No that was just. I just didn't know what else to do. I thought, if I could play it, like a game, I could hide these feelings for you."

"I" Prue tried to say something

"I thought" Piper continued talking and crying "I thought. This is enough. If Prue is happy, then it is enough, even if she only likes me, as a sister. But then I feel you pulling away from me, and it hurts even more than before. I just can't take it anymore. I know I'm so selfish. You are so perfect and I'm just a selfish, perverted person. I'm in love with my own sister for Gods sake!"

"Piper" Prue said slowly and tried to caress her back, but Piper jerked away, saying "Don't, please."

For a few moments the only sound was Piper's silent sobbing.

"You're hurting me." Prue said in a resolute voice and Piper fell silent. After a second she turned around. With her wet and puffy eyes she barely saw her sister's concerned face. She blinked and saw Prue's eyes were full of tears as well.

"Wwhat? How can, you say that?" Piper stammered

"I said you are hurting me," Prue repeated "because when you say I only like you as a sister, that's not true."

"What?" Piper asked again, hearing things she couldn't believe

"Piper, I love you in that way too. And if that makes me perverted then I am." Prue replied "But I've loved you like that for a long time."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is now up for adoption. I would like someone else to continue writing this. I have decided to go into the police academy so I will be very busy!

I do have a few things to say to the future author of the story. I want the dreams of Past Prue and piper to happen and to show them that they were together back then. And it's there destiny to be together now. The dreams will introduce them to magic as well, so that they will become the charmed ones. As well as being charmed, Piper and Prue will have another destiny with just the two of them.

This is a story I really want to see complete and I know all you viewers want it complete as well. So someone please step up and take on the story for me!

Please review my story if you are planning on adopting it.


End file.
